His Destiny
by Shourai Sugi
Summary: Namaku Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Mulai sekarang, kalian akan mendengar ceritaku. Tentang takdir. /dia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan "..kau sangat lama."/dan takdirnya lah, yang akan kuceritakan.


Author : Yo, _minna_! Selamat datang di fic keduaku! ^^

KyuuNaru : Bukannya selesain dulu itu fanfic yang pertama, malah bikin lagi. Ck ck.. *tatapan intimidasi*

Author : _Gomen_! Habis, ini fic melayang-layang terus dikepalaku.. Daripada nangis sendiri gara-gara ini, kan mending ditulis aja..

Kyuubi : Kok malah bikin fic kaya' gini sih? *liat naskah untuk chapter depan*

Author : Gak tau. Dia terus menghantuiku..

Naruto : Semoga dengan menulisnya, hantu fic ini tak akan gentayang terus! *berdoa*

Author : Amiin..

Kyuubi : Ada hantunya?

Author : Bukan hantunya yang ada didalam fic ini, tapi fic inilah hantu itu sendiri. Sudahlah, daripada penasaran, mending langsung baca aja! _HAPPY READ, MINNA-SAN_! ^^

* * *

**WARNING : TYPO, BAHASA AGAK GANTUNG, GAJE, JAUH DARI EYD, OOC!**

**NO PAIRING!**

**DISCLAIMER : KISHIMOTO MASASHI-_SENSEI_!**

**SUDUT PANDANG ORANG YANG PERTAMA MUNCUL**

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

.

.

.

ZRASS..

"Wah, hujannya tak berhenti juga. Sebaiknya aku meneduh dulu." ucapku seraya berlari menuju sebuah restoran _ramen_.

"Permisi, _Oji-chan_!" sapaku kepada pemilik kedai itu.

"Oh, Naruto ya? Silahkan masuk! Kebetulan, ada teman-temanmu juga." jawab si pemilik kedai itu sambil menunjuk beberapa anak dimeja dekat jendela.

"Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji, dan Shino! Wah, kebetulan sekali!" karena terlalu senang, aku langsung bicara dengan keras tanpa mempedulikan pengunjung yang lain. Dan tentu saja, teman-temanku juga dengar.

"Uoh, Naruto-_kun_! Ayo, mari duduk kesini!" ajak Lee sambil mengangkat tangan dan tak kalah senangnya.

"Baiklah, _Oji-chan,_ aku pesan 1 ya!" setelah memesan dengan sangat cepat, aku langsung pergi menghampiri mereka.

"Baiklah! 1 mangkuk _ramen_ hangat, segera datang!" kata Pak tua itu dengan semangat sebelum menyiapkan pesananku.

"Terima kasih, _Oji-chan_!" tentu saja aku tak kalah semangat. Aku juga ikut berteriak dari tempat teman-temanku (dan aku tentunya) berada.

Dan tampak, para pengunjung lain sudah mengirim _deathglare _mereka masing-masing kepadaku.

"Ah, maaf maaf..!" aku membungkuk kepada pengunjung lainnya sambil meminta maaf.

.

"Sudah kuduga akan ada yang datang." celetuk Shino saat aku duduk.

"Wah, instingmu memang kuat ya, Shino." ucap Kiba kagum pada Shino.

"Insting Shino kan memang kuat." Chouji ikut menyahut sambil memakan _ramen_nya.

"Hah? Kalian bicara apa sih?" aku hanya bisa memiringkan kepala menanggapi pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa. Tadi, Shino-_kun_ hanya menduga akan ada seorang teman yang datang." Jelas Lee.

Aku hanya ber-oh ria. Tak lama kemudian, _ramen_ pesananku datang.

"Eh? Masa cuma aku yang makan? Punya kalian sudah habis ya?" aku menunda acara makanku karena rasanya tak enak kalau hanya makan sendiri.

"Tenang saja, masih ada Chouji. Lagipula, memangnya kenapa kami masih terus disini sejak tadi, kalau bukan menunggunya yang sejak tadi terus memesan _ramen_ tambahan?" Shikamaru menunjuk Chouji yang masih makan.

Dan tampak disamping Chouji, tumpukan mangkok _ramen_. Kalau kuhitung, kira-kira sekitar 10 mangkok lebih. Sedangkan yang lain, bekas mangkok mereka ada di depannya masing-masing.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak perlu sungkan lagi. _Ittadakimasu_!" aku segera mengambil sumpitku dan mulai memakan _ramen_ pesananku sebelum dingin. Ya, walaupun masih lama untuk jadi dingin, tapi tentu lebih enak untuk memakannya langsung, bukan?

"Oh iya, memangnya kalian mau kemana?" tanyaku pada mereka mengingat ucapan Shikamaru tadi yang bilang 'disini sejak tadi', karena mereka pasti tak akan mau menunggu kalau tidak ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Kami, mau pergi menonton! Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut juga, Naruto-_kun_?" jawab + tanya Lee sambil mengancungkan jempolnya kepadaku.

"Eeh.. tidak, terima kasih." Jawabku.

"He? Kenapa, Naruto? Padahal, setelah itu kami mau menagih hutang menjadi _cross-dresser_ ke Neji yang kalah suit, lho..?" jawab Kiba sambil memejamkan satu matanya melirik ke arah Neji yang ada disampingnya sambil tersenyum _me gusta_.

"Hei! Kalian benar-benar mau melakukannya!?" Neji yang sejak tadi diam langsung bicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Yang kalah, harus jadi _cross-dresser_. Itulah konsekuensi permainan itu." Shino juga ikut berbicara.

"Kau juga!?" Neji berbicara dengan nada yang sama dengan tadi sambil menoleh ke Shino yang ada disampingnya.

(oh iya, disini Neji duduk ditengah-tengah Kiba dan Shino dengan Kiba disebelah kanan dan Shino kiri. Dan didepannya, ada Shikamaru yang duduk ditengah-tengah Chouji dan Lee dengan Chouji sebelah kiri dan Lee kanannya. Dan aku, ada dipinggir atau tengah sendiri dengan kubu Kiba dikiri dan Lee dikananku. Dan juga, disebelah Shino dan Chouji ada sebuah jendela. Semoga bisa dibayangkan.)

Kemudian Lee ikut-ikutan menggoda Neji "Iya, benar kata Shino-_kun_, Neji-_kun._ Setelah itu, kita bisa lihat seberapa banyak semangatmu untuk menerima konsekuensi suatu permainan."

Dan dilanjut Kiba "Iya, dengan melihat berapa banyak laki-laki yang akan terpikat olehmu.".

Shikamaru hanya tertawa kecil dan Chouji masih sibuk dengan _ramen_nya yang terus datang karena dia terus memesannya.

Sedangkan aku, hanya bisa memandang mereka sambil tersenyum. Ya, mereka adalah teman-temanku yang baik. Melihat mereka tertawa begini juga membuatku senang. Ya, walaupun mereka juga sering menunjukkan keegoisan diri sendiri sih..

Kiba dan Lee sering membangkitkan semangat kami, membantuku yang terkadang susah untuk menghibur.

Shikamaru, meskipun dia cukup menyebalkan karena kemalasannya yang benar-benar sudah bisa dibilang akut, tapi dia bisa dipercaya bersama Chouji si tukang makan.

Dan untuk Neji dan Shino, mereka memang sangat jarang berbicara. Tapi, mereka juga sangat bisa diandalkan walau Neji lumayan susah untuk diajak berdebat dan Shino yang suka merajuk karena sering terlupakan.

"To.. Naruto..! Hey, kau masih hidup kan?" tiba-tiba Kiba membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? Oh, tentu saja! Memangnya kau pikir aku sudah mati?" jawabku sambil setengah masih melamun.

"Habis, biasanya, kalau _ramen_mu sudah habis, pasti kau langsung berisik bilang 'kenyang kenyang' atau akan memesan lagi. Tapi, dari tadi kau hanya memegang mangkuk kosong itu dengan mata yang memandang entah kemana!" keluh Kiba padaku.

"Ma, maaf. Aku hanya sedang kepikiran sesuatu." jawabku sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal.

"Chouji sudah selesai makan. Bagaimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" ajak Shikamaru kepada yang lain selain aku tentunya karena aku tak ikut mereka pergi.

"Benar juga, kalau mau pergi sekarang saja. Hujan juga sudah lumayan reda." jawab Lee.

"Eh.. kalau begitu, aku juga akan pulang sekarang." kataku sambil merogoh tasku untuk mengambil uang untuk membayar _ramen_.

"Sudah Naruto. Hari ini, aku yang traktir." cegah Kiba sebelum aku menaruh uang dimeja.

"Kiba? Benarkah?! Uoh, terima kasih, Kiba!" kataku lagi sambil meninju bahu Kiba dengan pelan.

"Iya, iya! Sakit tahu! Tapi, lain kali kau harus mentraktirku _Haagen Dazs_!" Kiba berpura-pura sakit dan berkata begitu.

"Sip deh!" jawabku, setuju sambil mengacungkan jempol ke arahnya.

"Apa? _Haagen Dazs_?! Naruto-_kun_, belikan aku juga!" kata Lee yang tiba-tiba ikut menyambung pembicaraan kami.

"Hee.!? Enak saja! Traktir aku dulu, baru kubelikan!" jawabku sambil mengepalkan tanganku.

Akhirnya, yang lain tertawa. Ya, walaupun Shikamaru, Neji, dan Shino hanya tersenyum kecil, tapi itu sudah terhitung tertawa untuk mereka.

.

.

"Kau yakin tau mau ikut, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Lee lagi padaku.

"Tidak, aku sedang ditunggu seseorang saat ini." Jawabku, cepat.

"Hee?! Siapa? Siapa? Pacarmu ya?!" Kiba malah langsung menanyakan hal itu padaku diikuti dengan tatapan –_puppy eyes no jutsu-_ yang tak mempan padaku.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Shikamaru menarik Kiba dari belakang dan menyeretnya.

"Sudah-sudah, itu bukan urusanmu! Sekarang, ayo cepat, sebelum filmnya dimulai!" kata Shikamaru.

"Aku kan hanya penasaran! Lepaskan aku dong!" Kiba meronta minta lepas.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-_kun_!" ucap Lee sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Kami pergi dulu, Naruto. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Chouji seraya berbalik dan mengejar Shikamaru yang ada didepannya.

Neji dan Shino hanya menatapku dan berbalik, pergi. Aku tahu, itu memang ucapan salam mereka.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pergi.

ZRASS…

Hujan lagi. Aku kembali masuk kedalam restoran dan meminjam payung ke _Oji-chan_.

Dan teman-temanku, mungkin mereka sudah sampai di bioskop karena kata mereka, tempatnya tak jauh dari sini.

Setelah meminjam payung, aku langsung berjalan pulang. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada banyak petir.

GLAAAR!

Mendengar petir yang sangat besar itu, aku segera berlari.

Teringat..

TAP TAP TAP

..dia..

TAP TAP TAP

..Dia pasti menungguku!

TAP TAP TAP

Kupercepat lariku agar tak membuatnya menunggu.

Oh iya, aku jadi lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Mungkin kalian sudah tahu namaku karena sejak tadi namaku disebut. Ya, namaku adalah Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Dan mulai sekarang, kalian akan mendengar ceritaku.

Tentang takdir!

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Sementara itu, disuatu rumah yang sangat besar, ada sebuah ruangan khusus dilantai dua rumah itu.

Dan disitu, didalam ruangan khusus itu, hanya ada seorang anak berumur 13 tahun, seumuran dengan Naruto didalamnya.

Anak itu berada di atas kursi roda.

Menatap lurus kedepan tanpa berkedip.

Menatap hujan deras diluar, melalui sebuah jendela besar didepannya.

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya ada penerangan dari kilatan petir yang ada diluar.

Dan berkat kilatan itu, dapat dilihat rupa anak itu.

Memiliki rambut jabrik yang sedikit lebih panjang dan berantakan dari Naruto berwarna merah bercampur oranye, dengan matanya yang mirip dengan mata rubah. Mata itu, terlihat sangat serius dan mata itu tampak sedang menunggu sesuatu.

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya,

menunggu seseorang.

.

.

**END NORMAL POV ( back to Naruto POV )**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh!" aku makin mempercepat lariku.

Dan tak lama kemudian, terlihat sebuah rumah. Itulah rumahku!

Dan disana, ada dia, yang menungguku.

BRAKK!

Kubanting begitu saja pintu rumah ini seraya berkata "_TADAIMA_!" dengan lantang.

Tak lama kemudian, para _maid_ datang dan berkata "_O..okaeri_, Naruto-_sama_." Sambil membungkuk kepadaku.

"Dimana dia?" tanyaku.

Dan tentu saja, mereka mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud, dan menjawab "Seperti biasa, Naruto-_sama_."

"Wah, dia memang tak mau pindah ya? Ya sudah, terima kasih _Maid_-_san_!" setelah berterima kasih, aku segera pergi ke lantai dua, menemuinya.

.

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi aku tak sengaja membanting pintu. Aku merasa bersalah pada pintunya dan menutupnya dengan pelan. Sa..ngat pelan.

"Maaf ya, pintu!" aku membungkuk kepada pintu, meminta maaf.

Setelah meminta maaf, aku berbalik. Dan disana ada dia.

Dia berkata "Seperti biasa ya, Naruto.." dengan masih menatap lurus keluar jendela.

Kemudian dia berkata lagi "Dan seperti biasa juga.." dan menengok kearahku,

dan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan "..kau sangat lama.".

Aku hanya menyengir, seperti biasa juga. Dan berkata "Maaf maaf.. Kau juga seperti biasa,"

"…Kurama" dan takdirnyalah, yang akan kuceritakan.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**OMAKE (** Kubuat agar gak terlalu tegang. Ingat, ini bukan Naruto POV **)**

.

Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, dan Shino setelah film selesai..

"Uwaah...! Filmya kereen.!" teriak Kiba dan Lee saat keluar dari bioskop.

"Oh iya, setelah ini, kita mau kemana?" tanya Kiba kemudian pada yang lainnya.

"Kemana ya?" Lee bergumam sendiri. Kemudian dia teringat dengan Neji.

Lee menatap Neji. Yang lain juga ikutan. Dan tampak aura _me gusta _disekeliling mereka.

"He, Hei! Mau apa kalian!?" teriak Neji, curiga.

"Kami menagih janjimu.. Neji.." kata Kiba. Yang lain ikut mengangguk.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah, Kakakku punya baju-baju yang tak terpakai." lanjut Kiba.

"Tu, tunggu dulu! Kakakmu itu, perempuan kan?!" Neji makin curiga.

"Yap, tepat sekali!" jawab Kiba sambil tersenyum manis (tapi dalamnya licik tuh *GATSUUGA!*)

.

_In _Kiba'_s house..._

_._

_"_Uwaah.. cantiknya! Mirip Ten ten-_san_ yang digerai rambutnya!" kata Lee sambil menatap Neji.

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat Ten ten yang digerai rambutnya?" tanya Kiba pada Lee.

"Tidak. Tapi, kalau dibayangkan kira-kira seperti ini." jawab Lee sambil kembali menatap Neji,

Ya, sekarang ini Neji memang sudah jadi _cross-dresser_ yang sempurna! Rambutnya digerai, dan panjangnya hingga sepinggang. Dia juga memakai _dress _bentuk _baby doll_ sepanjang sampai lutut dan ditutup dengan jaket dengan tudung yang sebatas perut. Dan untuk alas kaki, dia memakai sepatu pantofel. Dan untuk menutup tanda lahir di dahinya, dia memakai topi yang untuk wanita. (semoga terbayang deh)_  
_

Tiba-tiba, Kakak perempuan Kiba, Hana datang. "Kiba, apa kau melihat bajuku ya-" ucapannya terputus karena melihat seorang anak perempuan ( yang sebenarnya Neji ) di kamar Adiknya, dan dikelilingi oleh lima orang laki-laki!

Dia langsung menarik Kiba keluar.

"Kiba, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa ada anak perempuan disana!? Dan.. dimana Neji?" tanya Hana kepada Kiba dengan setengah berbisik dan ternyata, terdengar hingga kedalam kamar.

"Aku disini." jawab Neji. Dan karena masih dalam busana perempuan, Hana jadi kaget.

"Tidak mungkin! Neji itu laki-laki tau!" jawab Hana.

"_Nee-chan_, dengar dulu.." akhirnya, Kiba menjelaskan semuanya ke sang Kakak.

.

.

"Aku tak menyangka, bukannya membela malah mendukung! Apa-apaan dia! Dan juga, sampai kapan aku harus begini hah?!" keluh Neji.

Saat ini, mereka ber-6 sedang berada di sebuah _mall_ besar.

"Terserah kami. Dan maaf saja, sampai ada seseorang yang menggodamu!" jelas Kiba yang spontan membuat Neji merinding.

Saat itu juga, Hinata beserta Ten ten lewat didepan mereka. Dan entah beruntung atau tidak, mereka berdua melihat ke-6 anak laki-laki itu! (ya, walaupun yang 1 terlihat jadi perempuan..*KAITEN!*)

"Kiba-_kun_ dan yang lain? Se, selamat siang. A, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan.. si, siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Hinata dengan gaya khasnya.

"Oh, dia..? Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Nejiko!" jawab Kiba.

"Nejiko? Mengingatkanku pada Neji. Tapi, sayangnya matanya tidak sepertinya atau kau, Hinata." sahut Ten ten. (oya, sekarang ini Neji pake _kontak lens_ warna coklat. pemberian dari Hana..)

"Sa, salam kenal." jawab Neji dengan suara diubah-ubah menyerupai perempuan. Sebenarnya, dia mau langsung minta tolong ke Hinata. Tapi, dia tak mau mengorbankan harga dirinya karena saat ini ada Ten ten.

"Oh iya, Hinata. Sebentar lagi, filmnya dimulai. Ayo cepat!" kata Ten ten sambil menarik Hinata.

"Baik! Salam kenal juga, Nejiko-_san_. Sampai jumpa, semuanya." setelah membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, Hinata ikut pergi bersama Ten ten._  
_

.

"Hmp.. hmp.. Huahaha!" Kiba langsung tertawa sekencang-kencangnya setelah kedua gadis itu pergi. Begitu juga, yang lainnya.

"Kalian sudah puas?" kata Neji.

"Belum. Kan kau belum digoda oleh laki-laki.." jawab Kiba.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak kau saja yang goda aku!?" Neji mulai tak sabar untuk memukul mereka.

"Kalau begitu tak seru, Nejiko-_chan_.." sahut Lee kemudian.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" kata Neji lagi.

"Sudah sudah.." kata Shikamaru. Mendengarnya, Neji mulai merasa 'kaulah penyelamatku, Shikamaru!'.

Tapi, harapannya runtuh karena Shikamaru berkata "Kalau kita terus begini, tak akan ada yang datang. Sebaiknya, kita tinggalkan saja dia disini dan mengawasi dari suatu tempat."

"Uoh, aku tak kepikiran begitu!" kata Lee dan Kiba bersamaan.

Neji memandang Shikamaru dengan pandangan -Kau.. juga?-. Dan dibalas Shikamaru dengan pandangan -Maaf, Neji. Tapi, ini menarik.-.

Kemudian, Neji beralih ke Shino. Tapi, Shino menjawab "Ini menarik. Kenapa? Karena ada _cross-dresser_ disini.".

Mendengarnya, Neji membantu dan berpikir 'Kau..!'.

Dan pada akhirnya, mereka semua pergi.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

Beberapa orang pria menghampiri Nejiko *KAITEN!* yang sedang sendirian.

"Hai.. sedang sendirian ya?" tanya pria pertama. *Author males ngasih ciri-cirinya #PLAK!*

Dan dijawab oleh Neji "Kelihatannya bagaimana?" tentu saja dengan suara perempuan dan senyum manis.

"Wah.. kau nakal juga ya.. Mau ikut dengan kami tidak?" kata pria yang satunya lagi sambil memegang tangan kanan Neji.

'Apa-apaan ini!' pikir Neji dan dia menarik tangannya sambil berkata "Maaf, aku tak ada urusan dengan kalian.".

Sementara itu, ditempat Kiba dkk..

"Wah, makin seru nih!" kata Kiba yang disambut anggukan kompak dari 4 orang lainnya.

Kembali ke tempat Neji..

"Wah, jangan jual mahal gitu dong. Ayo ikut ka-" ucapan pria pertama tadi terputus karena tiba-tiba Neji memukul perutnya. Kena telak.

"Apa.!? Beraninya kau.!" pria yang satunya lagi tak tinggal diam. Dia menarik tangan kanan Neji. Tapi, usahanya gagal karena Neji juga memukul perutnya dengan dengan tangan kiri yang bebas.

Dan untuk serangan penutup, Neji mengambil kuda-kuda sebuah jurus dan mengucapkan "Jakenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho!"

Dan terjadilah..

BAG! BUG! BUAGH! PLETAK! NGEONG! GUK! WAA! (dan berbagai _soundtrack _lainnya #_soundtrack _apaan tuh! Bahkan sama sekali gak bisa dibilang _sound effect_!)

Tak lama kemudian, Kiba dkk datang.

"Neji! Hoi, Neji!" panggil Shikamaru.

Tapi, karena semua panggilan tak didengar, mereka akhirnya menarik Neji dengan paksa dan meninggalkan para korban terkapar disana.

"Aku tak menyangka bakal begini jadinya.." kata Shikamaru. Saat ini, mereka sudah menjauhkan Neji dari arena perang berlangsung tadi.

"Kalian puas?!" tanya Neji.

"Sebenarnya sih tidak.. Tapi, aku takut bakal ada lebih banyak korban. Jadi, terpaksa kubuat puas." jawab Kiba.

'Korbannya itu aku tau!' pikir Neji dalam hati.

"Coba saja, ada yang bisa di kerjain lebih mudah.." ucap Kiba lagi.

"Naruto." Shino berkata.

"Eh?" yang lain secara spontan dan kompak menengok ke arah Shino dan berteriak,

"BENAR JUGA!"

.

.

**END OMAKE**

* * *

Naruto : Hah! Kenapa aku juga disebut?!

Shino : Kenapa? Karena aku langsung teringat dengan namamu.

Naruto : Dan kalian serius?

Kiba dkk : Iya!

Naruto : *kabur*

Kyuubi : Pfft.. *berusaha nahan tawa abis-abisan*

Kiba : Yah, Naruto kabur.. Kalau begini, yang bisa dijadikan mangsa.. *nengok Kyuubi*

yang lain : *ikut nengok Kyuubi*

Kyuubi : Apa? *berusaha ngeluarin _fear*_

Kiba : Bagaimana?

yang lain : (incaran bagus!)

Kyuubi : *berubah ke bentuk _bijuu_ dan ngeluarin _bijuu-dama*_

* * *

Author : YOSH! Selesai sudah! Wah, panjangnya...

Kyuubi : Gimana gak panjang? _O__make-_nya aja sama panjangnya sama ceritanya.

Author : _Gomen gomen... _Abis, pengen ngerjain Neji sih.. (maaf ya, Neji Fansclub!? *bungkuk ala Jepang*)

Kyuubi : Nanti hantunya Neji dateng lho..

Author : Ja, jangan bilang begitu dong..

Kyuubi : Ntar, dia bilang "Hei, Author sinting nan sarap, apa yang sudah kau perbuat hah?!" kemudian "Jakenhou Hakke Rokujuu Yonsho!" dan BAG BUG BADUM BADUM BADUM! *nakutin sambil memperagakan gerakannya*

Author : DIEEMM! *nyumpal mulut Kyuubi pake kaos kaki langsung di_ Bijuu-dama _sama Kyuubi*

* * *

Author's notes : Hm, terima kasih mau baca (apalagi klo mau _review.._). Dan, maaf untuk para fans-nya Neji! *bungkuk ala Jepang* Maaf, klo _Omake_-nya kepanjangan! *bungkuk lagi* Hm, apa lagi ya? *mikir dulu* Umm, mungkin itu aja dulu. Dan kuucapkan _ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU_!

.

**MIND TO RIVIEW?**


End file.
